L'appel de Bella
by JessSwann
Summary: Début de Fascination… Edward est animé d'un désir violent…. Alice tente d'empêcher ses visions de se réaliser…


**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à Stephanie Meyer même si j' émets des doutes sur son appréciation de l'utilisation que j'en fait ici mdrrr**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire écrite pour les 6 variations : Thème Un peu plus chaque jour…. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si je la déconseille formellement aux fans romantiques de Twilight mdrrr**_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**L'appel de Bella **

_**POV Edward Cullen **_

Tout a commencé il y a trois jours….

J'avais presque oublié le désir lorsqu'il me pris par surprise, né de l'odeur délicieuse que m'apportait le vent d'ouest. Une odeur riche. Parfumée de fleurs et de saveurs âpres qui m'asséchèrent la gorge. Une odeur qui fit se dresser mes canines dans l'espoir d'un régal sans nul autre pareil.

Pour la fuir je me suis enfoncé dans les profondeurs des bois, j'ai flirté avec le danger en me risquant à pénétrer le territoire des Quileutes. Parce que là bas, l'odeur est moins forte. Seulement je ne peux rester. La forêt est le territoire des loups. Je n'y suis pas le bienvenu. A deux reprises déjà j'ai évité l'affrontement.

Je dois rentrer.

J'espère juste que le désir qui me brûle la gorge ne prendra pas le dessus sur mes sens.

_**POV Alice Cullen **_

_Quelque chose de mauvais se prépare….. _

_Un désastre… _

_Edward._

Edward, le plus solide d'entre nous est sur le point de succomber. Je ressens son désir douloureux. La soif assèche ma gorge…. J'imagine des rigoles de sang chaud au parfum d'épices… Mes canines s'érigent … j'ai soif…

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

Je suis finalement rentré après avoir tenté d'assouvir ma soif. Deux cerfs entiers n'y ont pas suffit. Leur sang avait le goût fade de l'eau. Leur odeur était terne au regard de celle qui sublime mes narines.

Alice la sent elle aussi. Je le lis dans ses pensées troublées. Elle désire se l'approprier autant que moi. Mais je ne la laisserais pas faire…

Un sentiment diffus de bien être… La soif se calme, me déserte. Jasper bien sûr…. Je sonde Alice. Elle aussi s'est calmée…

« Edward ne fait pas ça … » me supplie t'elle.

Je m'écarte.

_**POV Alice Cullen**_

Les visions gagnent en intensité depuis trois jours. Je les redoute de plus en plus d'autant plus que je n'en vois jamais l'issue…. Mais même sans cela je suis capable de sentir le désir d'Edward. L'odeur l'obsède. Tellement que je le vois sans cesse passer à l'acte … Et loin de me répulser, cette vision attise mon propre désir alors que je devine ses pensées…

_Il rêve de planter ses crocs dans le cou blanc, de s'abreuver de la source de plaisir. De boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte…. _

« Tout va bien Alice ? Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Carlisle…. Un instant j'envisage de tout lui dire, de faire exploser le désir d'Edward à la vue de tous … Mon regard croise le sien. Ses pupilles se sont imperceptiblement rougies. Carlisle attire mon attention, ses yeux sont remplis de bonté et de confiance. Comment pourrais je lui dire ce que j'ai vu ? Comment lui dire que j'ai vu son fils préféré, sa fierté, plonger ses canines dans la carotide chaude et vibrante d'une humaine ?

« Il pleuvra dans trois jours » je déclare.

Du coin de l'œil je vois les muscles d'Edward se détendre. Rosalie s'esclaffe

« Tu fais dans la prévision météo maintenant Alice ? »

Je ne réponds pas… J'ai une mission. Trouver la proie et la mettre en sûreté avant qu'Edward ne la découvre. Et n'y succombe.

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

Le lycée… L'odeur y est insupportable. Ma gorge brûle , mes dents se retroussent. Je la désire.

L'odeur se glisse à mes côtés.

« Cette place est libre ? »

Une fille. Une humaine. Brune, ordinaire presque trop. Comment fait elle pour sentir aussi bon ? Si nous étions seuls je la renverserai sur la paillasse et j'enfoncerais mes dents dans sa chair. Lentement … Je ne commencerais pas par la gorge non… Une telle perfection mérite un traitement à sa hauteur. Je commencerais par ses doigts… Une légère morsure… Puis son ventre, chaud, palpitant …

« Je m'appelle Isabella… Enfin Bella, je .. Suis nouvelle »

Pourquoi ne se tait elle pas ? Son odeur me parvient. Je suis au bord du malaise… L'appel est trop fort. Je sors.

_**POV Alice Cullen**_

Edward l'a trouvée avant moi. Elle est ici dans le lycée…. D'où je me trouve, je la vois, entourée par ces gamines agaçantes de Jessica et de Meredith. Elle se tourne vers moi, nos regards se croisent….

_Elle est à demi nue… Allongée dans un lit d'herbes. Edward est sur elle. Il porte son poignet à ses lèvres. La morsure est presque délicate. Les yeux d'Edward se révulsent de plaisir…. _

Un voile noir recouvre ma vision

« Alice ? »

Jasper. Je ressens ses efforts pour me calmer.

« Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Rien… rien du tout. Essaie de trouver Edward

- Il est déjà rentré. »

La main de Jasper se referme sur la mienne. Rassurante et glacée. Je le suis.

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

La soif ne me laisse plus un instant de répit. Elle m'obsède. Je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la fille au parfum délicieux. Comment s'appelle t'elle déjà ? Je ne sais plus… Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Seule compte l'odeur qu'elle répand. Je la veux.

Je frotte mes canines , je serre mes mâchoires. Rien n'y fait. Je suis comme un voyageur égaré en plein désert face à une oasis. J'ai soif d'elle.

Je cours pour lui échapper…..

_**POV Alice Cullen**_

Cela fait une semaine qu'Edward est parti. J'ignore où il se trouve. Je sais juste que ce n'est pas à Forks. Je l'aurais vu si c'était le cas. Avec lui, mes visions d'horreur sont parties. J'ai cessé de m'intéresser à la fille. Comme les autres je l'évite.

« Bonjour… »

Une voix timide. Elle rougit. Je peux presque suivre le trajet de son sang. Un désir me titille les reins puis me déserte. Je suis assez forte pour lui résister.

Pas Jasper si j'en crois le regard qu'il lui lance. Le même que celui d'Edward dans mes visions. Ma main empoigne la sienne. Je l'entraîne loin de la tentatrice sans lui avoir répondu

« Laisse tomber Bella, les Cullen se croient mieux que tout le monde »

Sage conseil petite Jessica.

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

Je suis allé aussi loin d'elle que je le pouvais . J'ai déchiré les chairs d'animaux, je me suis repu de leur sang. Je suis gorgé à en exploser…

Pourtant, dès l'instant où je reviens à Forks son odeur m'assaille. Le désir est comme décuplé par l'absence.

Je fais demi tour et je cours jusqu'à la forêt….

_**POV Alice Cullen**_

_Une forêt… Un lit d'herbes et de fleurs… Edward rejette la tête en arrière, le menton rougi d'un sang qui n'est le sien ni celui d'un animal… Ma tête bourdonne… Soif… _

Un voile noir recouvre ma vision

« Moi je trouve qu'elle est bizarre Bella … Quelle idée d'aller se promener en forêt après les cours alors qu'on peut courir les boutiques »

Au moment où j'entends Jessica je comprends…. Le lit d'herbes… La forêt. C'est pour aujourd'hui. Je dois l'empêcher. Seule. Le parfum de cette fille est trop alléchant pour que les autres y résistent et prévenir Carlisle est hors de question.

Je laisse tomber mes livres et je cours, guidée par ma vision.

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

Son odeur me poursuit. Je n'en peux plus de cette torture.

« Bonjour… »

Elle est devant moi. Ses lèvres sont gorgées de sang.

« Je suis Bella… on est voisins en chimie »

Mes crocs se tendent. Les fleurs qui nous entourent ne font que la rendre plus appétissante encore…

« Je sais qui tu es…Bella »

Je me penche sur elle et je la force à s'allonger sur le lit de fleurs

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pourtant elle ne résiste pas. Son cœur accélère et fait bouillir son sang. C'est trop.

Je saisis son poignet et je le porte à mes lèvres. Ma langue le chatouille à la recherche de la veine. Son odeur est plus forte que jamais. La fille gémit bizarrement. Elle respire plus vite et son parfum se répand dans mes narines. Oui…. Mes dents se plantent instinctivement dans sa veine. Elle pousse un petit cri et je suce le sang qui s'écoule de son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

Sa voix est altérée…. A croire qu'elle prend autant de plaisir que moi dans l'acte de possession. Je la prends plus fort. Mes lèvres aspirent son nectar.

_**POV Alice Cullen**_

J'arrive trop tard… Edward est sur elle. Je cours pour l'en empêcher mais…

Mes lèvres glissent sur la peau, ma langue lape une goutte de sang qui s'est attardée…. Le désir m'électrise à mon tour et je comprends ce que le voile noir recouvrait….

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

Alice m'a rejoint. Elle plante ses dents dans la poitrine découverte de la proie. Ses yeux sont rouges.

Comment ai-je pu vivre toutes ces années privé d'un tel plaisir ? Sous moi, l'humaine se tortille. Je la chevauche pour mieux la maîtriser. Mes canines trouvent sa gorge et elle exhale un soupir de plaisir lorsque je la mords…

_**POV Alice Cullen**_

Je lui dévore les seins… Son sang est gorgé de sa féminité. Elle halète, elle gémit. Elle s'écoule dans ma bouche. C'est bon… Je gémis à mon tour.

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

Le plaisir explose lorsqu'elle rend son dernier soupir, j'aspire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa pauvre vie d'humaine …

Alice a les lèvres gorgées de son sang… Lentement nous nous rejoignons. Nos langues s'épousent pour goutter le nectar que l'humaine a laissé sur l'autre.

« Alice… »

_**POV Alice Cullen**_

Edward et moi étions destinés l'un à l'autre… Jour après jour nous l'avons nié mais le corps encore tiède de l'humaine entre nous en est la preuve. Notre étreinte est sauvage et le met que nous avons partagé en est le berceau . Je le suivrais jusqu'où il voudra m'emmener. Désormais nous ne formons plus qu'un.

_**POV Edward Cullen**_

L'appel du sang nous a trouvé. L'appel du sang nous a rapproché un peu plus chaque jour. Je sais maintenant pourquoi Alice n'a rien dit. Le même sang coule dans nos gorges.

Le parfum a disparu…. Mais au nord d'autres senteurs délicieuses flattent nos sens. Je prends la main d'Alice et ensemble nous courrons vers de nouveaux délices.


End file.
